


The Only Choice

by SaritAadam



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e05 Amok Time, F/M, Masturbation, Vulcan Bond, the non-con is here because spock did not want t'pring to masturbate but she did it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaritAadam/pseuds/SaritAadam
Summary: Since Spock entered pon-farr, he had been incapable of concealing his end of their bond, and T'Pring had been experiencing his plak tow, receiving impressions; faraway, distorted, muted; of his impulses, and feeling his disgust and shame.And she was tired of their situation.Written for Trektobber 2020 day 29: Masturbation
Relationships: Spock & T'Pring (Star Trek), Stonn/T'Pring (Star Trek)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Trektober 2020





	The Only Choice

T'Pring awoke before anyone else in the estate. Since Spock entered  _ pon-farr _ , he had been incapable of concealing his end of their bond, and T'Pring had been receiving impressions; faraway, distorted, muted; of his impulses. Tonight, his turmoil had become so strong, it had disturbed her sleep.

Even without it, T'Pring would not have been able to rest properly. Today was the day he was coming back to Vulcan.

It was useless to be apprehensive now, the decision had been made. She would summon her right to the _kal-if-fee_ , and Stonn would fight Spock to the death. There was no need to worry for him: the Starfleet officer had waited so long to come back, it was logical to assume Stonn would win. He must win.

T'Pring sat at her dressing table, brushed her hair to have something to do. Her nightie was pasted against her skin, her sweat making the light fabric stiff. The heat she was suffering from had nothing to do with the Vulcan's weather. Spock's fire burned her like it had been in her own blood.

It was early, she lacked proper rest. She could not resist.

Slowly, she started moving her hips and her tight, rubbing the fabric of her underwear against her genitalia. The sewing hit her clitoris, relieving the tension that had been growing in her body.

And immediately, she heard the plea in her mind. “Stop”.

It stung.

It had stung when she was sixteen, and she had realized Spock felt disgust and shame at the idea to be bonded to her.

It had stung when he had flown off the planet without a word, or a thought about the situation he let her in.

It had stung, two weeks ago, when  _ pon-farr  _ made it impossible for both of them to ignore the bond, and Spock considered letting himself die.

“I do not see the logic in choosing death over you,” Stonn had said.

They had been bathing when she told him. With his words, he had taken the sponge from her hand, given her an ozh'esta at the same time. He washed her, slowly, reverently, kissing her ears, her neck, her shoulders, her breast.

T'Pring did not explain the logic in this choice. It was not her secret to tell.

If Spock had been in front of her, T'Pring could have replied to him so many things. She could remind him he was not the only one suffering from the bond. That now that he had chosen life, there were no reasons to deny them both some relief, that he was emotional. And that he had no right to tell her what to do with her body.

But there was no way to communicate all that through a tel bond, especially theirs, unused for twenty years, almost broken. Only strong sensations were passing through.

Putting away the brush, she slid her hand in her underwear.

She ignored the plea hardly reaching her mind, focusing on her fingers against her lips, in her pubis hair, getting more and more wet.

She did not invoke any fantasy, did not wish for Spock to see them. It was only her, in her room, with her fingers and the far away consciousness of a man who didn't love her.

She played with her clitoris, caressed it, tickled it with the tip of her nail, moved it in circles, pressed it, hard, harder.

She kept her breathing slow and regular, trying to be as silent as she could, as to not attract anyone who could have been already awake.

The other end of the bond was silent now. But the man was still here, following her actions, finding relief in them. T'Pring figured it would stop here.

She lifted her hips, rolled her ankles around the feet of the chair. One hand held onto the table, stabilizing T'Pring's posture, while the other drove in the clear access to her vagina. Her back arched as she went deeper, faster, harder. 

The image of an erect penis flashed in her mind as Spock touched himself, copying the woman's rhythm.

The surprise of that rush of pleasure joining her own made T'Pring cry out. It was all it took for her to abandon her control, to let her desires run wild.

That cock was no longer Spock's.

Spock probably felt her disinterest. She did perceive his own mind sliding away from her, summoning his own fantasy.

It was Stonn who was masturbating with her, sharing her pleasure. It was his  _ plak tow  _ burning in her, she lost control because of his most primal instincts, the most irrational part of him.

Only two years, and it would not be a fantasy. In two years, he would not wait until he was at death's door to claim her. In two years, they would roll in the sacred sand, be one, their minds always touching.

She orgasmed in Stonn's arms, at the same time Spock came with the man of his fantasy.

She laid back on the chair, and the top of it was cold against her neck. She listened to her heavy breath, and the whistles of the lizards waking up in her garden, and the silence in her mind.

Before long, it was subject to a turmoil of emotions again. But Spock had gained back some control over himself, and closed his end of the bond.

Only, the feeling of shame did not leave T'Pring.

If Spock had had a clear mind, no doubt he would have held the woman accountable for her lack of discipline; perhaps even have considered her actions emotional. Maybe he would have been right. But she did not have much agency in their situation.

T'Pring stood up. She had her wedding, and the death of her husband, to attend to.


End file.
